1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the game of golf. More particularly, this invention relates to a device that can be placed on the grip of a golf club to improve the user's grip during wet weather conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the golfing industry that a player's hand grip on the golf club shaft grip must be light rather than strong to allow the wrists of the player to rotate freely through the swing for squaring the club face to the ball at the point of impact, and to maximize the club head speed which controls the distance and direction of the ball. However, if a player strengthens his or her hand grip during wet weather conditions to prevent slippage of the club, the result will impede the wrist rotation and therefore prevent the squaring of the club face at impact, resulting in misdirection of the golf ball as well as decreasing the distance the ball travels.
In view of the above, there is a need for a device capable of reducing the risk of a player's hands slipping off a golf club grip while executing a golf swing in wet weather conditions.